Untainted Justice Layla
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50936 |no = 1321 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 171 |animation_idle = 112 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = As Layla was ambushed by Creator Maxwell on her way to see the Holy Emperor, she was rescued by the automaton she had been mentoring. However, once she noticed that Cardes the Malevolent had been watching the situation rather closely, she knew she was in a deeper predicament than she had expected. Already enraged after the innocence of her master had been questioned, her fury reached new heights when Cardes muttered something to her. She then put her own life on the line to strike Cardes with all her might, supposedly managing to stop him momentarily. Unfortunately though, no one knows what become of her afterwards. |summon = I won't forgive that foolish god... How dare it insult my Lord Kulyuk's honor...! |fusion = Give me more power. As the distributor of such power, you should be conscious of its allotment. |evolution = My two rods enforce law and order! I will do anything I must to make sure they are effective! | hp_base = 4986 |atk_base = 2084 |def_base = 2105 |rec_base = 2191 | hp_lord = 6584 |atk_lord = 2602 |def_lord = 2607 |rec_lord = 2729 | hp_anima = 7476 |rec_anima = 2491 |atk_breaker = 2840 |def_breaker = 2369 |def_guardian = 2845 |rec_oracle = 2967 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 340 |def_bonus = 340 |rec_bonus = 620 |atk_guardian = 2364 | hp_oracle = 5691 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Rightful World's Protection |lsdescription = 40% boost to Rec, max HP & damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge and may restore HP |lsnote = Fills 3-6 BC & 25% chance to heal 20% of damage taken |lstype = Recovery/Hit Points/Brave Burst |bb = Canonical Safid |bbdescription = Considerably restores HP, removes all status ailments, greatly restores HP for 3 turns, damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & probable slight HP recovery for 3 turns |bbnote = Heals (3000 - 3500 + 40% of own Rec) HP, gradually recovers (3500 - 4000 + 18% Rec) HP, fills 5-7 BC & 20% chance to heal 20-25% of damage taken |bbtype = Heal/Support |bbhits = |bbaoe = |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = |bbmultiplier = |sbb = Bright World's Admonition |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction, hugely boosts Atk relative to Rec for 3 turns & probable Spark critical for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50%, 80% Rec to Atk & 20% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Wonder Rise |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Light attack on all foes, enormous 2 turn Atk, Def reduction, probability of raising allies from KO & enormously boosts Rec for 3 turns |ubbnote = 80% reduction, 33% chance & 350% boost |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Pious Fealty |esitem = |esdescription = Negates all status ailments, reduces BB gauge required for BB & damage taken may considerably boost BB gauge |esnote = 20% reduction & 50% chance to fill 3-5 BC |evofrom = 50935 |notes = |addcat = The Loyal Followers |addcatname = Layla3 }}